Fire and ice: A High School DxD fanfic
by Issei-The-Dragon-God5
Summary: Issei X serafall. What would happen if Issei Hyoudou and Serafall started to like each other more than just friends/Rivals? what new challenges await? What will happen between the girls in issei's harem at the new member? Will the natural order of things in the underworld stay the same as the two fall in love? or will everything as they know it be changed forever?
1. The Sitri's party

**Issei X Serafall. What if the two suddenly came to like each other beyond their friendship/Rivalry? what new challenges await? Will Rias and the girls step aside, or fight for issei's feelings? and what of the natural order of things in the underworld? will they stay the same, or be changed forever? read on to see the tale of two forces unlikely fall in love, and how they will change history as we know it: Together. (This fanfic was inspired by another user's take on issei x serafall: an idea i absolutely adore! do enjoy!)**

Chapter 1: Oppai Dragon, Magical Girls and Rias gremory: Oh My!

The day has passed over Kuoh Academy, the grounds being swept with an un-natural calm. But as a certain group of people step inside the new household of the Hyoudou family, The Occult Research club begins their after-school meeting: an annual event for the devils that made up the club

issei calmly sat down on the couch in the large along with Kiba, who was calmly eating a bowl of strawberries and even more casually tossing the stems into a small trash can near the two. the girls: Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, and Xenovia, were all in the sauna part of the large building. Ophis and Irina were playing cards while watching Issei's very own show, which was also popular in the underworld: Oppai Dragon. Gasper was nowhere to be seen, but issei knew better to realize where the vampire was hiding: He was inside a box, which was right beside the couch that Issei and kiba sat on.

Issei began to have lecherous, perverted thoughts of the girls: Rias especially, images of her large oppai appearing right in front of his eyes, which had a dreamy, transfixed look in them.

"ah, Rias's oppai never fail to amaze me..." issei said dreamily, completely unaware of Kiba being right next to him.

Kiba Raised an eyebrow, and realized what Issei was Daydreaming about, nudging Issei in his side, hoping to bring him back to reality.

"issei-Kun, snap out of it!" Kiba told Issei, who shook his head and looked at Kiba

"Kiba! I was having the best daydream of my life, and you shook me out of it!" Issei said this while standing up and pointing a finger at him angrily, his mouth forming into a frown

Kiba sighed "Sorry Issei-Kun, but you need to be more focused..."

Issei sat down with a dissapointed look on his face

"and i was fondling them too..." he muttered under his breath, and desperately tried again to dream about the very same thing

While issei said this, Azazel stepped into the living room in his usual attire, while holding an envelope in his hand

"Issei-Kun, Kiba-Kun" he said, getting their attention and surprise seeing him right there

"Azazel-Sensei!" Issei yelled, standing up and facing him "What brings you here?"

"that is what i want to know as well" another voice said. issei, kiba turned to face Rias, who was wearing the kuoh academy girls uniform, as she looked at azazel with a concerned look in her observant eyes, which glanced at the envelope in his hand.

"dont be alarmed, i am not here for any kind of trouble" azazel said with a smirk "I came here to bring you this, as advisor of the occult Research Club" he held out the note, which was now revealed to have a wax seal in blue, bearing the symbol of the Sitri clan. now with their eyes widened as they stared at the note with a look of surprise

"wonder why they could be sending this to us..." Rias said aloud, as she opened the envelope calmly, 10 slips of paper with a magic circle of teleportation falling out, one of them falling into Rias's other hand

"Its a message from Lord Sitri!" She announced, issei and kiba joining her as they read what was written on the paper

[This is an invitation to Rias Gremory and her Peerage for the Sitri clan's dinner party tonight at 9:30. please come dressed in attire meant for this ocassion and do enjoy the food given.] the note ends with lord Sitri's signature, the Clan's symbol on the bottom of the invitation

"Buchou, we cant turn this down! its a great offer!" Issei declared, his stomach growling at what he imagined would be available at the part

"issei-Kun is right, we should attend" Kiba said, also wanting to go to the dinner party

"Alright, if my ise wishes to go, then it shall happen. let me go and get the others" Rias said, turning around to be faced with the other girls already wearing dresses of various colors and designs, ready for the party. Akeno stepped forward, holding one of the invitations

"we heard everything, and were all ready!" Akeno said with a smile, followed by a cheer from the other girls. gasper slowly raised his head out of the box, confused at all the commotion

"whats going on?" He said with a yawn, revealing that he was sleeping inside the box. issei kneeled down and faced him

"Gasper-Kun, Get dressed in the nicest outfit that you have: We're going to a dinner party!" Issei said, raising a fist in the air and cheering

"really?" Gasper said, standing inside the box now with a smile on his face

"yes!" Issei assured him, standing up and grinning now along with gasper

"alright! i shall get dressed immediately!" Gasper ran upstairs to his room, taking the box with him

3 minutes pass, and gasper comes down wearing a dress as the girls. being a cross-dresser, this was normal behaviour from him, but he seemed to fit the dress well. this also made issei a little surprised, his mouth hanging open a little bit. but he quickly shut it

"Im ready Issei-Kun!" gasper said with another lively cheer

"Great!" Issei said to the others "Lets go!" he said, all of the group teleporting in magic circles to the sitri clans household, leaving azazel behind, who also used a magic circle as they did to go to the sitri's dinner party

In an instant, The group stands in front of a set of gates, the proud household of the sitri clan in front of their eyes. it was no larger than issei's home, but it was more customized to the sitri's taste in design: Hedges concealing the presence of a large garden located in the back, a fountain being built in front of the household, signifying the sitri clan's abilities in water based magic, and people also invited chatting with one another smiling, having a good time.

as the group stood amazed at the building designs, a familiar figure strode to them wearing robes from the gremory clan. by the look on his face, he was having a good time just as everyone else was. a woman wearing a maids uniform walked beside him. the mans most striking feature was that he also had crimson hair, as rias did. Sirzechs Lucifer stod before them, a wine glass in his left hand

"ah, rias! you made it!" Sirzechs said with a smile, his voice in a happy, cheerful tone

"Onii-Sama!" Rias said with surprise, not knowing that her brother would also be invited: Sirzechs being a satan, that is "what are you doing here?" she aske him, music starting to play from inside the building

"same reason youre here! Father is also inside the building" Sirzechs announced, Rias being surprised further at this statement made by her brother

"really?" Rias was curious as she thought her brother was lying. however, Grayfia stepped forward, facing Rias: Her hands crossed and overlapping one another as they always were

"Yes Rias, its all true: Lord Gremory is currently talking to Lord Sitri over a drink" She said in a calm tone, and she stepped back beside Sirzechs

"Now then, let us go inside, shall we?" Sirzechs said, and he took Grayfia's hand and began walking inside the Sitris domain, followed by Rias and her Peerage quickly. Issei marveled at the place, as he has never been here before

"Wow... Has this place always been like this?" he asked Rias, not knowing much about the Sitri's in general

"Yes issei, this building has always been like this for many years. it almost got destroyed in the underworld crisis, but it still remains standing." As Issei and Rias walked, Kuoh academys Student Council: Sona Sitri, stood at the doorway and greeted Rias. alongside the occult research club, she and the student council are also devils. but Rias and Sona are childhood friends, so theyre on very good terms. Rias also remembers how Sona and her own peerage also helped out Rias's own peerage when Kokabiel attacked kuoh academy. she could never forget that

"Greetings Rias" Sona said in her normal, calm tone. she was also wearing a dress just as Rias, but it was bright blue, whereas Rias's dress was a Crimson red.

"Ah, Sona!" Rias went and gave Sona a hug, with Sona returning it as the two smiled at each other. Saji stepped outside, and also saw Issei

"Issei-kun!" Saji went and high- fived issei, a grin on his face

"Saji! its been a while since we last met at a time like this" Issei said, hinting at the calm and the festivity occuring on the grounds.

"ah yes, i like it when were not fighting" Saji said with a sigh, which wasnt a sad sigh but a cheerful one

As the two peerages mingled and chatted with one another, some loud commotion could be heard, and many flashes from cameras lit up the area. confused, the group turned to see many people photographing a person Issei, Rias and Sona, especially Sona, Knew. it was a young-looking girl who had her hair in twin pony tails, which were tied with bright purple had bright pink/ purple eyes, which were glittering with the girls cheerful smile. she was also posing for the photographers, wearing a pink magic-girl outfit, which was the girls favorite show. in her hands she held a pink wand with a star in the middle of the wands top design. as her eyes wandered, she saw the three staring at her, issei especially, and she ran to them. Sona was quickly alarmed at the girls sudden approach, at which the girl hugged Sona tightly

"Sona-chan!" the girl said to her, and Sona grew more embarassed and squirmed out of her older sisters grip.

"Onee-sama... you dont have to do that" Sona said a little shakily at her sister, who turned to face Rias and Issei with a smile "Rias-Chan! Sekiryuutei-Kun!" She said to each one according to what she called them. Rias and Issei returned the greeting

"Leviathan-Sama!" Issei said cheerfully, at which Serafall went and gave issei a hug. quickly issei was getting excited feeling her breasts against her chest

"The oppai of a maou! i must be lucky to even hug Leviathan-Sama! thank the heavens for this sensation!" issei thought in his mind. out of jealousy, Rias pulled Issei away out of serafall's grasp, a frown on her face.

"Aw, Rias-Chan, why did you do that?" serafall asked, at which Rias didnt reply. but Serafall didnt care, and casually stepped inside the household cheerfully, leaving the others outside. After a moment, Rias and her peerage also followed after her inside, Rias having to drag Issei as he was still transfixed on the feeling of serafall's breasts on his chest. Sona followed after them, silently hoping nothing would happen that would embarass her tonight.

** That Concludes my first chapter! since i'm new here and still learning the ropes to writing on this site, I would greatly appreciate it if all who view this fanfic would comment how i did, and if they themselves like issei x serafall. but thats completely optional, so dont worry! also, i would enjoy if you gave this fanfic great reviews! but since its night-time where im at, ill try and stay up and see what i can get done out of the second chapter! Goodbye for now everyone, and lok forward to chapter two!**


	2. A new resident

**well, im back with chapter 2! hope you enjoy and post even more reviews. chapter 1 was a good start, so here it is: chapter 2 of issei x serafall!**

Chapter 2: A new resident

As issei stepped inside, his eyes widened and his mouth hung open with a little drool coming out of it. tables were placed around an enchanted water sculpture of lord Sitri, Serafall being on his left and Sona being on his right. since it was enchanted, the water held its place and never broke lose of its formation. but it was what was on the tables that caught issei's attention. many platters were on the cloth-covered wooden surfaces, each one adorned with almost every food you can imagine. and Grayfia was right, Lord Gremory could be seen talking to Lord Sitri, a laugh escaping between the two after a drink. almost everyone else was having a good time: Rias is still beside Issei, Kiba is already attracting girls as he makes his own plate of food, Xenovia, Asia and Irina are seen talking to each other with a smile, Gasper was crawling around in a box on the floor, moving ever so slowly to not attract attention, and Ophis was seen watching a program on a HD TV in the Sitri's living room with some other people, drinking a cream soda calmly. the 4 maous could be seen talking to one another also, serafall in a very good mood. Sirzechs and Ajuka were also smiling: the two being good friends, but also powerful rivals. Azazel was seen drinking wine and talking to most random people

"Wow..." issei whispered, and Rias replied to this with a smile as she wrapped her arm around issei's mid-section, earning issei's surprise and attention

"Nothing really has changed, but its still lively nonetheless. though its a surprise to see the 4 maou's here" Rias said, observing the actions of everyone around them

"Buchou, just how many times have you been here?" Issei asked, a little confused at her words when he managed to hear them over the rumble of excitement from everyone else but them

"about once or twice. i think lord Sitri held this to celebrate the 3 great powers victory over the hero faction during the underworld crisis. but this is a little late" Rias said with a giggle, followed by a chuckle from issei.

"What to eat...what to eat..." Issei mumbled, still unsure just of what he should eat first: there were too many good foods to devour

[Hm... i would go for that stuffed chicken first, partner] Ddraig suddenly said. issei was not expecting Ddraig to even say anything, much more to even comment about what food issei should eat.

"Ddraig!" Issei said, still surprised "Were you asleep? and you may not be wrong about eating that chicken first..." Issei said, a dreamy look in his eyes

[aye, i was indeed asleep. but ive heard some commotion, and i wake to see you at a dinner party. im actually a little surprised myself] Ddraig stated clearly to issei's ears. since the dragon was sealed in issei's sacred gear, boosted gear, he could hear Ddraigs voice over everyone else's

"well...sorry for waking you up" Issei apologized to Ddraig

[its okay, so long as i dont hear anything about the words "Oppai", "Breasts", or "Tits' while we're here.] Ddraig said. issei remembered how Ddraig would be depressed whenever he heard those three words, which (Unbelievably) led to special medicine being given to issei to help calm down the dragon. Ddraig would even sometimes cry also

'alright, ill be sure not to get involved in any of those kind of conversations" issei said, a little depressed also since he couldnt go and talk about breasts: which issei was known for having a perverted obsession with

[ thank you... now im going to sleep] Ddraig said, followed by a snore made by the dragon. issei sighed, and began to walk towards the stuffed chicken, hunger being instated at issei just by looking at the chickens crisp, tender appearance

"yep, Ddraig wasnt wrong at a-" Issei was beginning to say, but got cut off hearing the sound of something cracking from above. the others also heard it, and looked up in confusion. out of the darkness, there came a large, thick wooden beam that was diving for the ground . perhaps the sitri household was in fact falling apart. The 4 maous looked up to see the beam about to crush them, and ran out of the way. serafall tried to follow, but tripped over a snag in the carpet. not having any time to react, she could only look up as the beam was going to land: on her. serafall closed her eyes, and waited for impact. but it didnt happen. when she opened her eyes, she could see issei standing over her in balance breaker form, holding up the beam, preventing it from crushing her. struggling to keep it up,, issei stepped away from serafall and placed it against a wall in the far corner on the wall. serafall could do nothing but stare at issei in wonder and gratitude, for he just saved her life

Issei, exited balance breaker form, and panted. he could have activated crimson promotion and entered welsh dragonic rook form, but there was no time, so he could only turn into balance breaker form. everyone else could only stare at him also in shock. regaining her senses, serafall ran to issei and hugged him again, grateful for issei's actions. issei could do nothing but accepted her hug, being tired, but was instantly rejuvinated after feeling her breasts against his chest once more. soon, everyone was clapping at the sudden event, happy that issei saved serafall's life. he especially got applause from the other 3 maou's.

"Bravo!" "Well done!" "Great work issei!" were only some of the words that he heard. serafall stepped away from issei, a smile still on her face

"thank you so much Sekiryuutei-kun. ill never forget what you have done today to save my life" She said, bowing at issei before going back to join the other maou's. Rias stepped forward to issei, and smiled

"great job ise!" Rias said, issei now fully recovered from being tired.

"yeah..." Issei breathed out in a smile, and he walked to get a piece of that stuffed chicken. the party also continued on as planned.

Soon, everyone went home in good spirits, the sitri's waving as they left. The Occult Research club were now back in Issei's home, and they went to bed. Issei sleeping in his own room, but Rias also sleeping with him, holding his right arm as issei stared at the ceiling. he couldnt get the party out of his head, as he left in good spirit and with a filled stomach. a smile came to his face, as he fell asleep. his hand on one of Rias's oppai before he did.

Elsewhere, Serafall was still at the Sitri household, her father inviting her to stay for the night. she laid in a bed in her own room, awake and having no intention to sleep. her mind went on to think of things, but she couldnt stop thinking about what issei has done today. without him, she would have died.

"Sekiryuutei-kun..." she whispered, as she remained awake for another hour, but fell asleep anyway.

The next day...

Issei awoke to feel something soft in his hand. looking over, he saw that one of his hands were squeezing rias's breasts. but what made him further surprised was that she seemed to hold his hand there. a nosebleed came forth out of issei's nose as he could only stare.

"Buchous oppai! the greatest thing in the entire world! im truly blessed to see and feel such things!" Issei thought, as Rias awoke and smiled at him

"Good morning, ise" she said, patting his cheek and getting up to get dressed. as usual, she had no clothes on at all. this only helped issei's nosebleed to erupt as he saw her naked body before his eyes. quickly, he clamped a hand over his nose to hold it in, but blood leaked out from between his fingers

"Buchou..." Issei said aloud as she walked out of his room, and issei went to clean himself up. while he was doing so,Sona appeared before Rias, which surprised her as she wasnt expecting Sona to be there.

"Rias, I bring news. a new resident will be staying here." Sona said with barely any hint of emotion, always speaking with a serious tone.

"Who? Rias asked, now curious about who it will be, at which Sona shakes her head

"I cannot say as I was told to keep it secret. However, that person will be here in about..." She looked at the clock, which was 20 minutes away from 1:00 P.M "20 minutes" Sonas words alarmed rias, as she quickly realized everyone needed to be ready to greet this new person "with that, my business here is done" Sona said, before dissapearing in a magic circle.

"I must hurry!" Rias quickly went about and told everyone that a new resident will be living in the Hyoudou household, at which everyone was equally surprised. they quickly got dressed and waited downstairs for the person to arrive. at 1:00 exactly, the doorbell rang. Issei got up and went to open the door

"Coming!" he announced to whoever was outside the door. he opened it, and his eyes went wide seeing who was standing at his doorstep. holding two suitcases in each of her hands, it was no other than Serafall Leviathan who smiled seeing Issei. Rias and the other girls were now questioning why she, a maou, was staying here.

"Sekiryuutei-Kun!" serafall said cheerfully, before stepping inside and looking around, greeting the others. also being questionable, issei spoke to her

"Leviathan-Sama, what are you doing here?" Issei asked, at which Serafall turned to face him

"Ah! the directors of your show, Oppai Dragon, and my show, Magical Levia-Tan, met at the party last night. they want to direct a cross-over movie starring us! so because of that, i am staying here to get to know you better, Sekiryuutei-kun. and i really hope i get to do that, because of what you did for me last night." Serafall announced, at which Issei was surprised. a crossover movie of Oppai Dragon and Magical Levia-Tan? who knows how popular it will be when its released.

"I see..." Issei continued to think about the movie, when serafall announced something else

"along with staying here, i will be attending kuoh academy as full- time teacher! oh, and ill be teaching world history, the old teacher dropped out" She announced, her smile growing wider and the others being more shocked

"but dont worry, Sirzechs-sama will be taking over for my position as a Maou, along with grayfia-sama" she also said"

Issei could do nothing now but stare at Serafall, and wonder what will happen from now on as she is now a resident at his home. soon, serafall got settled in, and they all sat down for lunch, tension on everyones mind that a maou was living here now. elsewhere, Sona hoped that Serafall wouldnt go about causing issues at issei's home, and at kuoh academy.

**And that concludes chapter 2! hope you enjoy it and continue giving this story great support! i will be working on ideas for chapter 3, and i already came up with a grand story arc and a couple battles i would like to put in this story. look forward to chapter 3!**


	3. Trouble on the set!

**Chapter 3 is here! i may give out small hints towards the grand story arc, maybe even try to put a battle in this chapter: But since i am still currently working out future events within this fanfic, it may take a while before the grand story arc can begin. but be patient, it will be worth the wait!  
**  
Chapter 3: trouble on the set

Issei looked around him, noting everyones facial expressions, except serafall's, having a very nervous look. it was expected anyway, a maou was in their presence. to add up to it, she was living with the rest of them, which made them even more nervous. as they waited anxiously for breakfast to be served, serafall was smiling and acting like her usual, cheerful self. at one point, she looked at issei and asked a question

"Sekiryuutei-Kun?" she said

issei didnt hear her until a few seconds later. before he was in deep thought that he didnt pay any attention to the real world and what was going on in it.

"Yes?" issei replied, raising his head up from the table

"When is the next shooting session of Oppai Dragon?" Serafall asked, at which issei was surprised at the question.

"Um..." Issei thought for a second. he remembered Ravel telling him about it and to be there on time, not any time later. suddenly, he remembered

"This week, tomorrow, at 4:00 P.M" he answered serafall, who smiled once again in a way issei thought it was cute

"Would you mind if i go there with you and observe what happens? im quite curious to see how you do everything in that show" Serafall said to issei, whom was only further surprised by what she was asking

"Sure, i wont mind at all!" Issei answered again, his tone now showing a hint of nervousness. what if serafall found the show to be bad? what if something starts to happen at his house, and serafall is displeased at that? with those thoughts, issei couldnt help but to break out in a nervous sweat.

Serafall takes notice of issei sweating, and she reaches over and wipes it off his forehead with a napkin

"Sekiryuutei-Kun? are you alright?" now she notices that issei was acting nervous in front of her, at which the others literally hold in their breath. she finally saw that in fact, everyone was nervous at the moment around her. she knew why

"Everyone: Rias-Sama, Sekiryuutei-Kun, i know why youre acting like this. but do not worry, for I will not become mad or angry at anything!" she says this with a smile "I understand that some things will happen during my stay here, but i wont mind. you can feel free to be yourself at all times" Serafall finishes this, and takes a bite out of a biscuit that issei's mother had gave to everyone while brekfast was almost ready.

At her words, everyone takes a deep sigh of relief, with the exception or Rias, who went to help issei's mother with making the food. after theiy calmed down, everyone started to smile.

After that, Rias and issei's mother finished preparing breakfast, and set down plates of pancakes and eggs, along with giving everyone else a glass of orange juice. serafall eyed this, as she never ate this kind of food before. when rias was seated, everyone said their thanks

"Itadakimasu!" They all said, before eating. The church trio started a pleasant chat, as ophis started talking to gasper, with Rassei hovering and landing on top of her head. Rossweisse took a couple bites out of everything, and hurried to get out the door so she could teach at kuoh academy. Kiba was also talking to the church trio, xenovia especially, and Ravel started a conversation with Rias, Issei, Akeno and Serafall at once.

"Ise-Kun, Oppai Dragon has made some considerable profit this week" Ravel announced

"How much?" Both Rias and Issei said at the same time

"Hm..." Ravel took out a small notepad from her pocket, and looked at it

"About 15 million yen" She answered. both Rias and issei's eyes widen to the max. issei almost spat out his food in response, but held it in

"WHAT?!" Both say, very surprised at just how much money was made off of the Oppai Dragon merchandise. but it was understandable, as Oppai Dragon was a very popular TV show amongst the children of the underworld. still, they didnt see that coming

"what? is that a lot?" Ravel asked. she was still getting used to being in japan, along with its culture and economy

"Yeah!" Issei said loudly, unaware that everyone was looking at him as he stood up saying his words "Thats a lot of money! i cannot believe my TV show would make that much!" Issei continued

"Ah, Sekiryuutei-kun? i make that kind of money all the time, so its nothing to brag about..." Serafall said with her usual tone of voice

"Ise-Kun, please sit down. Leviathan-Sama is right, popular folks make that kind of money..." Rias said, ushering to issei to sit down once again, everyone still staring at issei.

Realizing what situation he was in, Issei took Rias's advice and sat down, Akeno starting to smile

"My, My, 15 million yen? that is a lot" Akeno said, followed by her trademark giggle that everyone came to know her by, especially Rias. the two were best friends ever since Rias made Akeno her queen so long ago, during the time Rias started to make up her own peerage.

Serafall took a bite of her food, and immediately put on a pleased face

"Mh!this is great! who cooked this?" Serafall asked, now very cheerful to find out who cooked breakfast. slowly, Rias raised her hand

"I did, Leviathan-Sama" She said, and Serafall grinned

"Youre a great cook! is there anyone else here that prepares food around this place? She asked

"I do" Akeno said normally

"As well as i" Asia said, still a little shyly

"sometimes i do, though not that much..." koneko announced, dressed and ready to go. she ate her food fast, without talking to anyone

"Rossweise-sama does somethimes also" Issei told Serafall, who nodded at his words

"Alright! i may just have everyone here cook fo-" Serafall stopped, and frowned a little, realizing she was asking for to much out of her fellow residents

"Im so sorry everyone... im asking for too much" she says before getting up, along with everyone else after they finished taking the last bites of their food. everyone looked at serafall, and smiled

"Leviathan-Sama, its our pleasure to make you cheerful in any way" Rias said with a smile, along with everyone else who followed her example. now it was Serafalls turn to be surprised

"r-really? but i insist..." Serafall started to say, but akeno came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. she turned around to face akeno

"leviathan-sama, we mean it. i myself dont mind cooking for my superior" akeno said, with a giggle. serafall remained speechless, and smiled

"Thank you... everyone" She said, her smile growing wider. after that, everyone got ready, and walked together as one group to kuoh academy, ophis remaining at the house with raisse, and the two played with each other while ophis sipped a cream soda

Meanwhile, at Kuoh Academy...

the school day has ended. Issei and the others walked, along with serafall leviathan, back to the house. Issei couldnt stop thinking of just how much attention serafall has received from his fellow male classmates. many guys thought that serafall was cute, and issei thought so himself. a couple times, Issei stared at serafall with a lecherous look as she got up and announced an answer to a problem, but remembering she was a maou and staring at her with that look, he shoved his face into the large textbook that was in front of him.

Later on...

Dinner was placed in front pf everyone, and they ate it gladly

Serafall especially commented about the cooking once again, which Rias still cooked. after dinner, everyone departed to their rooms, and fell asleep. however, serafall remained awake considering something akeno told her, as a way to get to know Issei better. acording to akeno, serafall needed this for the movie that was coming up in an unknown time. silently, she rose from her bed and went to issei's room...

The next morning...

Issei awoke calmly, smiling as the light from the sun poured into his room from an open window

However, he couldnt get up as he felt a weight on top of him. looking in that direstion, he saw something concealed by his bed sheets. for a moment, he colsidered it was Rias, but he looked to his left and saw her crimson hair as she held both of his arms to her chest.

"Hm... wonder what this could be on top of me..." Issei thought. he noted that whatever it was, was actually a female, as he could feel her oppai against his chest. being tired, he didnt have a nosebleed but only wanted to find out who it was on top of him

"Could it be akeno?" he thought, the females oppai feeling as soft as hers "ill just wait for this person to wake up to see who it is" he thought  
However, he had no need to do that, as a familiar face revealed itself from underneath the covers. Issei stared in shock at Serafall Leviathans face, which was smiling at him

"Good morning Sekiryuutei-Kun" She said cheerfully with a smile. issei's reaction was holding back a nosebleed and thinking why a Maou would be sleeping with him. while thinking, serafall lifted up and stretched, still on top of Issei.

"Ah, this is too good to be true! serafall actually slept with me! her oppai against me all night! I am the luckiest devil in the entire world!" Issei thought while smiling.

However, after regaining his composture, and withstanding a jealous speech from Rias: Issei, Rias, Serafall and the others were on the way to where the newest episode of Oppai Dragon was being shot.

When they arrived, in the flatlands of the underworld, to the set, Serafall stood amazed: the set to Oppai Dragon was way different than the set to her own show: Magical Levia-Tan. being driven by curiosity, she asked Issei if she could come to the set more often, which Issei replied with a yes.

The theme for this episode was where Darkness Knight Fang has allied himself with a powerful group of rogue magicians, and intended to use their abilities to destroy Oppai Dragon. after finding where they were hiding, issei (in balance breaker form) defeated them with the aid of switch princess, who actually was Rias. when they were finished shooting, the director and his crew for the show stayed behind to finish wrapping up gathering their equipment. Issei and the others went and started the trek home, issei receiving compliments for the brilliant acting and plot Oppai Dragon has, issei being flushed as she gave them.

However, Nearby the group, watching them from a distance, a dragon watched with sinister, silver eyes. his scales were a deep dark green, giving him natural camouflage in the trees. unlike any other dragon, this one stood on his hind legs. Grendel watched issei especially, remembering the time when he fought against issei. Grendel may have actually killed him, but he was ordered to retreat by Euclid. this dissapointed the evil dragon, as issei was actually entertaining him. however, grendel was only a pawn for a much darker onslaught. and it wouldnt be him that will fight issei. using his abilities, Grendel created a dragon gate. the gate, was tan in color, just like the egyptian sands of the desert. as grendel backed away from the gate, a very large dragon came out of it, many times larger than grendel. when the new dragon was fully out of the dragon gate, grendel pointed at issei

"Kill the Sekiryuutei" Grendel said simply, and the other dragon launched itself into the sky for a surprise attack. seeing the dragon following issei from the sky, grendel withdrew from the area with a sneer, walking into the trees

Serafall once again hugged issei, and her breasts were against his chest for the fourth time. issei never grew tired of the sensation, and grew flattered.

It was here, that the other dragon decided to attack. it flew down towards them silently and quickly, opening its large, fanged mouth, intending to swallow them and be done with it. issei was still hugging serafall

[Partner, look out!] Ddraig sudeenly spoke, and issei looked up into the other dragons quickly approaching mouth. issei picked up serafall, much to her confusion

"Sekiryuutei-Kun? what are yo-" she didnt have time to finish. issei dodged the incoming dragon's sneak attack, as it collided with the ground, raising up a large cloud of dust. serafall once again, was saved by issei. after serafall was on her own feet, everyones weapons being drawn, a pair of red, glowing eyes glared at the group from behind the cloud of dust. issei could feel Ddraig being on high alert from within his boosted gear

[Is that... dont tell me...] Issei saw that Ddraig seemed to know who they were fighting

"Who is it Ddraig?" Issei said, the cloud parting a little to reveal the dragons huge sillhouette.

[APOPHIS?!] Ddraig said with sudden alarm, as the other dragon was revealed to them. this dragons general appearance was a lot more snake-like than most, as its body looked to be just like a snake. scales colored like ancient stones covered its body, from tail-tip to snout. its most prominent feature was that it had a large hood. just like a king cobra. but instead of a cobras natural hood design, this one had designs of blood red eyes. speaking of eyes. this dragons eyes were glowing red, a black slit in the middle of each eye and focused on issei. it glared at them with murderous intent. from its mouth, large fangs were formed, as it made an utteral noise at them, about to speak

"Apophis?" Issei remembered how grendel mentioned that name when the two were fighting. Serafall put on a terrified face, Recognizing the dragon

"Leviathan-sama? you know of this dragon?" Issei asked, serafall turning to him with a nod

"Yes. this dragon is the egyptian dragon god of chaos, a very powerful and feared dragon. his mortal enemy is the egyptian sun god, Ra, whom he has been fighting against for millenia" Serafall announced. issei eyes widened, now knowing this dragon was a god. preferably, a dragon god of CHAOS.

[[Indeed, you do recognize me, girl. i am Apophis, the dragon god of chaos, devourer of the sun and order. and you...i know you, sekiryuutei]] Apophis said in a deep, sinister voice, fitting for his reputation. he turned his large head to face issei, the burning sensation increasing in all of them as chaos itself seemed to enter their bodies.

[Apophis!] Ddraig said aloud for everyone to hear [How did you escape your imprisionment? i thought Ra permamently sealed you away]

Apophis spoke to Ddraig

[[yes, sekiryuutei: Ra did seal me away for eternity, but a friend of mine released me]] Apophis declared, confusing the group. only another god could have freed Apophis, but who

"Tell us, who freed you!" Issei declared at Aopohis, at which the snake chuckled

[[you are interesting, human. but you should know this: Ddraig aided Ra in my sealing, so its only natural for me to kill you first]] Apophis said to issei

[[A new war will break out, and i will watch as the bats and the ravens fall from their grace in the sky]] Apophis also said to issei, whom realized that apophis was referencing to the devils and fallen angels

[[and heaven isnt safe either. we will storm their gates, and their cities shall fall... starting off with the underworld]] Apophis said, which angered issei

"I will not let you destroy the underworld! even if you are a god!" Issei said, changing into his regular balance breaker form.

[[Ah, you are no different from the arrogance of Ddraig!]] Apophis stated loudly

Issei clenched his teeth, and started to use the boosted gears ability to double his power, knowing how dangerous it is to fight a god from when he battled against Loki

[[Come, Sekiryuutei, and allow me to show you the difference in our power!]] Apophis let out a roar that stretched for hundreds of miles, as the group prepared to fight the embodiment of chaos itself

**And that concludes chapter 3! i thought about a battle, and decided to do Apophis for this fight. for those that dont know, apophis is actually the egyptian dragon god of chaos, as serafall said. in fact, everythin she said is true about the real apophis. i plan on making the next chapter be all on this battle, but chapter 5 will be when serafall and issei start to like each other! do continue to enjoy this fanfic, and ill be back with chapter 4!**


	4. A duel between dragons

**Alright, so finally i am able to connect to the site and be able to write chapter 4. Continuing off from the fight with apophis, things between serafall and issei will escalate in the next chapter! i promise!**

Chapter 4: a duel between dragons

Apophis roared, the terrifying sound stretching for hundreds of miles that it was possible it could be faintly heard from the underworlds capitol: Lilith. Issei activated his 10th boost, Rias held above her hand an orb made out of the power of destruction, Akeno an orb of holy lightning, Kiba summoned Gram, Xenovia her Ex-Durandal, Serafall readied her ice- based attacks with her magical girl wand, and irina her holy-demonic sword. asia and gasper his behind a large boulder, realizing they will be better off acting as support for the battle

As the two forces stood staring each other down, ferocity in both of their eyes, apophis suddenly made a lightning-quick movement that the others didnt see. he was slithering towards them very quickly, alarm raising amongst the allies

"Hes coming!" Rias shouted as she launched her power of destruction at apophis, along with akeno's holy lightning combining with the power of destruction. as their opponent was a god, they all had to go at him with all they had. rias and akeno stood hoping the combination will have affect on apophis, along with issei and kiba. asia and gasper also had the same reaction, but irina had her swords abilities on ready in case if they didnt.

Which they didnt. even though they were combined, Rias's and Akeno's attack reflected harmlessly off of apophis's scales. everyones eyes widened, except for irina's, which made the dragon chuckle at their surprise

[[Such lowly attacks wont work on me. i want to face the sekiryuutei!]] Apophis declared as his large tail swats away everyone but issei,Serafall, Asia and gasper, who were still hiding behind the boulder. Rias, Akeno. Kiba, Xenovia and Irina smashed aginst a rock wall, and had identical reactions as the spat out blood from heavy, internal injuries from the force of the impact. seeing this, Issei and Serafall glare at Apophis. Asia runs over and begins to heal the other's injuries, while gasper grew determined to help issei and serafall any way he can

Now it was only down to Issei and Serafall to stop apophis. Issei flew above Apophis with his dragon wings, while Serafall slide behind apophis body with her ice magic, sliding across it like a skater. apophis reared back and flew up at issei, ignoring serafall. while issei thought apophis would try to swallow him, apophis did open his jaw, but did a total opposite move: Instead, from his mouth he breathed a great amount of purple flame. at the rapidly approaching inferno, both issei and serafall were surprised at apophis's move

Issei had no time to react, as he was engulfed in the fire. about a second later, issei was falling from the sky, his dragon wings and most of his armor completely destroyed. before he could land on the ground, serafall created an ice slide for issei to have a soft landing. he slid to her feet, and he sat up, beginning to repair his armor.

[[Too slow, Sekiryuutei]] Apophis said, before swatting issei away with his tail, much more harder than how much force he used when he got rid of the others. issei went into a hillside, which collapsed on him. now it was only apophis and serafall. for the time being

[[Now its just you and me]] Apophis quietly said, before slithering slowly towards serafall, who was backing away desperately.

"Celsius Cross Trigger!" She said, brandishing her wand. the immediate area soon turned into ice, which formed a tough shell around apophis's body, restricting his movement. issei crawled out of the hill, not wanting to get apophis's attention.

[[GRAH!]] apophis roared before breaking out of the ice, his anger being re-ignited, but only directed at serafall.

[[perhaps you will be the first I kill!]] He said angrily, slithering quickly at serafall and opening his jaw. serafall couldnt do anything to stop him, and held out her arms in a feeble defense

"Ascalon!" Issei yelled, the holy dragon slaying sword appearing from his boosted gear. while recovering and finishing up repairs to his armor, issei saw Apophis about to kill serafall. using his welsh sonic booster knights speed, he made it in time. issei drew the sword alongst apophis's jaw, black blood spurning out of the wound.

" I will not let you harm serafall, or anyone else here any further!" Issei shouted to apophis, so everyone could hear him.

In response, Apophis drew back, but the wound immediately began to heal. serafall looked up at issei, who saved her life once again. from her view, she saw just how strong and willing issei is to protect those he holds dearly. not only that, he saved her more than once, but thrice. issei had his back at serafall, standing and staring down apophis. a little after that, a new feeling that serafall hadnt felt before blossomed inside her body. she felt this, and her face grew a little red from its intensity. putting that feeling aside, she stood up and went beside issei.

[[now youre teaming up on me]] Apophis laughed

[[The Sekiryuutei and The maou. how scary... you two will entertain me]] He said before getting serious again. issei and serafall launched at apophis while he said that. but the dragon had another trick up his sleeve.

[[Sandstorm!]] Apophis shouted, before releasing from his mouth a fury of both wind and sand. issei was pushed back at the winds force, while serafall closed her eyes, blind. her celsius cross trigger was overpowered at the heat the sands carried, as the ice melted. now everything was all inside a giant sandstorm.

Issei could still see, not being affected by the sandstorm as his face was behind his armor's mask. apophis intended for it to be like this, so it was truly only him and issei. Apophis's red eyes glared at issei from behind the sandstorm. staring at each other, both charged at each other, letting out loud cries of fury

Issei, still having access to illegal move trident, sped at apophis with welsh sonic booster knights speed, jumped so he was facing at apophis's face, and activated Welsh Dragonic Rook

[EXPLOSION!] The boosted gear announced, Issei's stored boosted power now being released, increasing the power of his punch he delivered on apophis's scaly snout. apophis drew back, as issei perpared a powered up dragon shot in the palm of his boosted gear

"Dragon shot!" Issei shouted, before releasing the stored energy at apophis, the blast consuming all of his body and some of the land. when the smoke cleared, apophis glared at issei. some scales were shredded off of his body because of issei's dragon shot, and he lost all traces of anger. the sandstorm began to subside.

[[Sekiryuutei, you still have a long way to go before you are able to challenge me]] Apophis said, issei still on guard in case if anything were to happen

[[I will admit, that last attack did manage to scratch me, but alas: it wasnt enough. I wish for a good battle from you, Sekiryuutei. and that is why i shall allow you the time to train]] he said, issei being surprised at his words

"..." Issei remained silent, as Apophis activated a magic circle, slithering towards it

[[Until next time sekiryuutei. you arent worth my time yet]] he said to issei before being teleported away from the immediate area and the underworld. issei remained still, but knew he will have to fight apophis again the next time they met. one of them, either him or apophis, will die at that encounter, wherever it may lie.

The sandstorm canceled, and all was calm. the area, however, took heavy damage from both forces attacks. Everyone, including serafall, ran to congradulate issei for holding off apophis

"Ise-Kun! you did well!"

"Great job Issei!"

"Well done"

Those were some of the messages issei received. serafall approached issei and said to him

"Im happy at your victory here" Serafall now facing issei completely. "But you'll still have to fight him again one day"

When serafall was done, issei carefully noticed a hint of red across her cheeks. she too felt this, and was surprised. in her mind, she scheduled a meeting with her younger sister to console her about these strange emotions she was feeling

"Leviatahan-Sama?" Issei said to her, serafall having turned around away from issei.

"Dont worry, im alright" She said, turning back around to face the others and issei, her cheerful personality brought back for all to see.

"Now, we must get home quickly" Rias said, pointing off to the distance where a great many people were heading to their location to question what happened in the area that resulted in its destruction.

"Yes Buchou!" Issei, Kiba, Akeno, Xenovia, Asia and Gasper said. Irina and serafall simply nodded, as the group teleported in a magic circle back towards the hyoudou residence

Later that day...

The day swiftly passed upon their arrival back at home. news spread quickly about the attack and its involvement with apophis, but none in the house, with exception of ophis, were interested in it. night approached just as quick, and all settled to bed. however, when everyone was sure to be asleep, serafall teleported in a magic circle towards the city park where sona promised to meet her. upon arrival, serafall saw that sona was sitting on a bench, which serafall joined her at.

"now then, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Sona asked serafall, who looked at her in turn

"After todays incident with apophis, iv-" Serafall got cut off as sona was surprised

"Wait, you were there when apophis attacked?" Sona questioned, where serafall nodded

"Yeah... actually everyone was. issei fought apophis too" Now sona was getting questionable, but held back her own questions

"Okay, now you were saying?" Sona said as the moon came out from behind a cloud

"after the incident... ive been felling strange emotions towards Sekiryuutei-Kun" Serafall explained

"Like?" Sona wanted an example, so she can determine what serafall was going through

"Well, i came to see how determined he was to protect everyone..." that same hint of red spread across serafall's face, which alarmed sona. she instantly knew what her older sister was going through "And i get red whenever I look at him..." Serafall finished, where sona looked at serafall with a serious look

"Onee-Sama..." Sona hesitated to say it, but by the look on her sisters face, she had to tell her

"I think you're in love with Issei-Kun"

**Well, that concludes chapter 4. since i ran out of ideas for the battle in this chapter, i had to cut it short. sorry about that, but there will be another battle between the two later on! and its announced! Serafall is in love with Issei! But will he feel the same way back to her? Read the next chapter to find out! NOTICE: There will be a little ecchi in the next chapter. NOTICE 2: I now understand there will be some mistakes in my work, so i will appreciate it if you can point them out to me so that way i may fix them wherever they are. night guys, chapter 5 will be out tomorrow!**


	5. The newest competitor!

**Here it is! chapter 5! ecchi will be found in this chapter, probably along with a hint to the grand story arc near the end!**

Chapter 5: a new competitor

"I think you may be in love with Issei-Kun"

Sona said. her words were followed by a long silence, and great surprise by serafall. so this is what love feels like, she thought. sona however, was waiting for any response from serafall, whom remained silent in surprise.

"Love..." Serafall whispered "So this is love. i have never felt such a powerful emotion before..."

Sona nodded in response

"That may be understandable, considering youre one of the 4 Maou's, but i was surprised to see you even fell for him" Sona said to serafall, whom was looking at her the whole time, then stood up

"Issei has a harem to call his own, correct?" Serafall asked, to which Sona nodded

"Yes, why?" Sona asked to her older sister, who had a new determined look to her eyes. she loved issei, and she would compete for his affection like how the others did. she would start whenever she got home

"I will join his harem" Serafall announced, to Sona's shock. Join his harem?! Her older sister?! Sona stood up immediately

"Youre going to join his harem?!" Sona cried, to which serafall nodded, determined still

"Yes Sona - Chan. if i am to win his affection, i must get as close to him as possible" Serafall declared, to which Sona started to protest

"But, Bu-" Sona got cut off from seeing her older sisters look on her face

"No buts Sona-Chan. i mean it..." Serafall sighed "its getting late though, ill be heading back to his home to get some sleep" Serafall lied to her younger sister, who nodded at her response

"yeah, ill also be going home too. goodbye for now, Onee-Sama" Sona said before stepping into a magic circle that lead back to her own house

"same to you Sona- Chan, Good night" Serafall said, stepping into her own magic circle that lead to issei's home. in an instant, she was standing in her own room within the house. upon entry, she heard someone inside the bath. a suspicion started in her mind, as she sneaked to the bath and looked inside secretly. it was issei who was in the bath, mumbling to himself to "keep your cool". the water was to its coldest point as it soaked issei,s body. something wanted serafall to think she missed something, but she dismissed it.

Still watching she saw her chance, and stepped into the changing room...

issei was trying to calm his nerves for reasons that he saw the girls oppai upon waking up for a little bit. they were directly in his face, and both pairs belonged to Rias and Akeno, who were sleeping with him. why he saw asia's breasts, was a mystery. she was wearing pajamas before going to bed, or he could have sworn he saw her wearing PJ's. anyway, the shock was too great, so he sneaked out of bed in a hurry and fled here.

"Damn it! Those images are burned right into my eyes! i cant stop daydreaming!" Issei said to himself

"If anyone hears about this, im dead" Issei also said after that. meanwhile, serafall gets done changins and stands behind issei, nothing but a mere towel wrapped around her body to conceal it from view. issei however, does not hear or know serafall is right behind him.

"I need to focus.. keep my cool" Issei mumbled, still keeping the water to freezing temperatures.

"keep focus of what?" Serafall suddenly asked. Issei turned around to see her looking at him from behind, wearing nothing but a towel. a smile was put on her face, for she was alone with him. Issei got a nosebleed, and fell off of the small bench he was sitting on, away from the water. serafall took a step towards him, and issei grew shocked from the scenario he was in

"L-Leviathan-Sama!" Issei tried to cry out, but serafall covered his mouth with her gentle hand. now she was in front of him directly, as they stared inyto each others eyes. serafall broke the silence between them

"Sekiryuutei-Kun?" Serafall asked "Can i call you Ise just like the others?"

Issei immediately nodded "of course! it would be an honor!" Issei said as he calmed down, and serafall removed her hand from issei's mouth. she smiled at him

"Great!" she said with her cute personality. Issei blushed, and noticed how far apart they were from each other

"Um...Leviathan-Sama? Why are you in here?" he asked, and he grew alarmed when she stepped closer to him.

"and also issei, if you can... call me by my name please" She whispered into his ear, and issei was surprised

"B-but i cant! not in casual times like these!" Issei declared, which made serafall sigh

"Oh well...I have another favor to ask of you" She said, still whispering. issei was listening closely

"W-what is it?" he said, curious to what else she may ask of him. what she said next shocked him greatly

"Can i wash your back?" That was all she needed to say to make issei's eyes wide to their maximum point. she then let her towel fall off her body, revealing it to issei's eyes. a torrent of blood shot out of his nose as he stared at the now naked serafall, her oppai right in his face. he covered his troubled manhood seeing this. within his mind, he was crying in joy for this moment to even occur, while his physical self was basking in the glory of seeing such a thing.

"What!?" Issei said "Is that okay with the other Maous though?" he asked questioningly, to which serafall nodded

"Yes, Issei. they agreed to let me do anything i wanted here. well, except use my powers unless completely necessary" She giggled after saying that

"Now, May i wash your back?" She asked once more, to which issei nodded slowly, still shocked that she could even ask such a thing.

"ah...Sure" Issei's face grew a deep red saying that. serafall however, smiled at his answer

"alright, turn around so we may begin Issei" She told him, to which he complied. in his mind, he still couldnt believe this was going on, but the reality was right in front of him. his face was getting more red. soon, it was as red as the time he and asia almost made "Skinship", but it was Kiryuu who made that up, as skinship didnt exist. but certainly, if there was a thing called skinship within the world, issei swore he and serafall were doing just that.

With his back to her, serafall began to wash his back as she wanted to. issei's face grew darker, though this has happened once with Grayfia. but many times was he in the shower with a girl, but few dared to wash his back. serafall's hands ran along his muscular tone on his back, but issei remained still, the same phrase "Keep your Cool" Burning through his head as she washed his back

After about 10 minutes, with no sudden appearances by Rias or the other girls, Issei turned the water to a warm temperature and stood under it. serafall, following her desires to make issei hers, joined him under the water, and embraced him from behind. issei was at his limit now as he felt her raw, uncovered breasts against his own exposed skin. it was a better sensation, when it was like this, he told himself in his head. Matsuda and Motohama would probably kill him if they find out about this. serafall placed her head on issei's shoulder.

Surprised once again, Issei turned and took the full brunt of serafall's full figure: especially the sight of her breasts and bare nipples greatly satisfying issei's perverted nature. perhaps thats why he even agreed to allow serafall to wash his back, but in his mind, there was another hidden reason as of why he allowed her that right. was it because she was a maou? that remained to be seen, even to issei.

serafall felt that she was accelerating things too fast between herself and him. she took a step closer to him

"Ise-Kun?" Serafall asked to get his attention, which she fully had. issei heard her words and snapped his vision to her face

"Yes?" issei replied, to which serafall was going to say what she wanted, but stopped herself and switched the subject immediately. she was not ready for that, and she didnt want issei to hate her. certainly if he did hate her, that would crush her heart. then she will be crying for weeks, maybe even months. who knows?

"Do...Do you hate the fact that i am staying here?" She asked him, at which issei shook his head firmly

"Of course not! it is an honor to have you living under the same roof as myself and the others, its an honor to us all! we are all happy that we are able to keep you happy, and it makes us gratified that you are smiling! im happy most of all, and am willing to help you with anything you may possibly need for the future! though there are complications within the harem... but still! i want you, along with the others, to keep being yourself and remain smiling, for it makes us smile"

Issei finished what he was going to say, and serafall's eyes widened with surprise. to hear that coming from him, her feelings towards him grew stronger upon hearing that

"Ise-Kun..." serafall whispered, as issei kept speaking, oblivious to the fact that she was only focused on what he said before

"And i mean it! my harem has nothing to do with this what-so-ever. though they may kill me if they were to find out about this, thank goodness that Rias didnt walk in..." Issei noticed that serafall was silent, as she finished washing herself also

"Ah, Leviathan-Sama?" issei asked, as serafall snapped back to reality and looked at him. giving in to her own feelings, she stepped to issei and gently pushed him onto the floor. issei was not expecting this, as his eyes widened to the max once more. he felt every part of his body touching hers as she was on top of him, her violet eyes looking into his own. his brain immediately went on overload, and a nosebleed started to occur, but he held it back.

"Ise-Kun, what if i joined your harem? what would you do?" she asked issei, he wasnt expecting that question from serafall.

"Uh... i would certainly be surprised, but let you in nonetheless. also, i would show you the same affection that i do as the other girls" He answered, his face getting red once again

"I see... Ise, i watched as you fought apophis the other day, and what you did inspired something new in my heart..." she said, as her face was leaning in for a kiss. Issei stared, and thought the situation over in his mind

"Oh what do i do?! Leviathan-Sama is about to kiss me! If the other girls find out, im dead! but i cannot allow my gift to go to waste..." issei thought, and he too leaned in for the kiss. their lips almost touched, but a sudden familiar voice spoke clearly with anger and jealousy

"Ise..." Rias said, a red aura surrounding her as she looked at the situation in front of her. she too was wearing a towel around her figure "what is the meaning of this?"

"AH! BUCHOU!" Issei shouted, as asia, following Rias's example of being covered with her own towel, came up behind Rias and stared. her cheeks puffed up as she stared at the situation. Serafall got the jump on all of them!

"And serafall, why are you doing this?" Rias questioned, at which Serafall responded

"I felt a little possessive today" She said with a smirk, and a wink shot out of her eye at issei, who grew red as she winked at him.

That was all it took for all 3 girls to be fighting for Issei, a single cry piercing the silence of the night.

When it settled down, he was laying in his own bed, serafall in her own, asia in her own, but rias was sleeping with issei. he remained awake, thinking of why serafall did the things she did tonight.

With that thought in his mind, Issei eventually fell asleep: Except a small fire has started in his own state of being, as he began to feel emotion towards serafall as well. in their sleep, both had a smile on their faces, as the night continued unto dawn.

**End of chapter 5! now its revealed that issei is starting to like serafall back, but at a small scale. the grand story arc will be revealed in chapter 6 when i work on it tomorrow. as always, continue to give this fanfic your support! ill be back tomorrow with the next chapter tomorrow. for now, good night everyone!**


	6. Rising powers

**Sorry for the delay, i decided to take a break from writing this chapter. As promised, a hint towards the grand story arc will appear in this chapter, whereas the girls start fighting over issei. I have also seen my story over 3,000 views, which is great! 32 followers too, do keep it up guys! i appreciate it**

Chapter 6: Rising powers

Issei awoke the next morning with a start to feel a familiar weight on top of him, the mass being covered by his bedsheets.

based on what he was feeling, this girl was embracing his body closely to her own: A detail making issei blush intensely, but he kept his calm and curiosity filled him once again. But that same curiosity faded away as issei realized who this girl was, for only one reason he could ever point out: The feeling of her oppai. They felt very similar to akeno's, but this ones oppai was more soft to the touch, even being felt from behind the cloth that covered them.

Issei knew, from that one fact, that it was serafall sleeping with him once again, and he pulled the sheets away to expose her. she was wearing a pair of PJ's that, without surprise, had magical-girl designs on them. his eyes wandered to see her head laying against his chest, at which her own was also touching that area Certainly enough: Issei was struck by the look on her face, which was smiling for her own reason of sleeping with issei.

"She's so cute..." Issei thought, as serfall awoke and looked at him with that same, but even more cute, sleepy look on her face.

"Ah, Good morning Ise" she said, and hugged him after saying so. the feeling of her oppai intensified, and issei's lecherous thoughts began to cloud his mind: He imagined fondling every one of the girls oppai, even serafall's, to his pleasure

Serafall sat up and got off of issei, leaving him alone in the bed: Except for the red haired girl that was frowning at issei from beside him

"Issei..." That same red aura surrounded Rias's figure "Why is Leviathan-Sama in our bed?"

after she said that, both girls glare at each other. issei could swear he saw sparks being exchanged between the two

He spent the morning preventing a bloodbath from occuring between them

After that, Rias and Serafall calmed down enough to sit down and prepare to eat breakfast, which was early, even for a high schooler's standards of waking up to get ready

Both Serafall and Rossweise had to depart early to get to kuoh academy, as they were teachers and needed to prepare for the days classes, leaving The other girls alone with Issei over breakfast

Issei could feel everyones eyes on him, as he nervously drew in a breath and took a sip of his glass of water, followed by a bite of the food on his plate. Rias broke the silence

"Your Birthday's tomorrow, Issei" She said aloud, and everyone else nodded. Issei realized that it was, and swallowed the food in his mouth

"Ara Ara, i wonder what i should give to Ise-Kun..." Akeno wondered while putting on a lecherous face of her own, a great idea of a gift that Issei will definently like

"I will give Ise-San a great gift!" Asia declared, a determined look in her eyes

After that, everyone who was at the table started making ideas for a gift to give Issei. Ophis said something completely different after she popped her head around the corner

"I,do not understand birthdays" She said, but only Issei heard that as everyone was still brainstorming

"Ophis, a birthday is a celebration that is held on the day that a person was born. in this case, that person is me" Issei explained, while Ophis nodded, somewhat understanding the idea of a birthday

"I, will give the Sekiryuutei a gift" Ophis said, following the girls example as she started to made Issei curious as to what she will give him

But he put that thought aside as everyone finished eating and went to Kuoh Academy

Time has passed, and this day marks the second time serafall has worked as a teacher at Kuoh Academy. Speaking of which, Issei was in her class right now

Before they settled down, Serafall greeted Issei with her cheerful tone that she almost always spoke in

As they were doing before, every male student was paying close attention to Serafall, but not for her words, but for her appearance. She was dressed up in a female teachers outfit, which seemed to suit her and make all the boys in her class think shes cute, which she was. the girls took to admiring her for a lot of reasons

Matsuda and Motohama grew suspicious of how Issei knew their teacher, and decided to ask him after class

Issei was also staring at her, beginning to put on a lecherous face, but remembered one important detail: she was a Maou. Immediately, he shoved his face into his textbook, images of the other Maous punishing him if they were to find out he was staring at her like that.

He cringed, but managed to not stare at Serafall for the rest of the class period.

The day passed calmly without any trouble, and Issei along with Serafall were headed to the clubroom, Issei receiving deathly glares from his fellow classmates out of jealousy for getting to walk with Serafall. Luckily, they havent learned that they are living together.

"That would cause some problems..." Issei thought with a shudder, thinking the boys would kill him, especially Motohama and Matsuda, his equally perverted friends.

They would especially kill him, for yet attracting another Bishojou. They loathed Issei, for this one fact. that is, if they found out

Serafall took notice of Issei's shudder and looked at him, a little worried.

"Ise-Kun? are you alright?" She asked, turning her violet eyes to him, at which Issei turned to her in turn

"Yeah, i'm fine" Issei said to her, putting his hands behind his head and letting out a nervous laugh

They now stood in front of the doors leading to the Occult Research Club, both going inside to witness a surprise

The Student Council was also in the clubroom. Sona was on the couch, Tsubaki too her right, and Saji to her left

In a furious state, Saji stood up and charged at Issei. He didnt know why

"Dammit Issei! You sleep with Rias and now Kaichou's older sister! HOW COULD YOU!?" Saji said with anger and jealousy, comically shaking Issei around like a rag doll

Serafall giggled, and pulled Issei away from Saji, who now had tears coming out of his eyes

"At this rate im going to lose Kaichou to Issei..." Saji went to the corner and wept to himself

The others didnt pay them any mind, as Rias and Sona finished discussing some matter

However, when Sona saw Issei with Serafall, her face drew red and saw just how much Serafall had "Progressed" with Issei

"Onee-Sama... you caused some news to be spread about you" Sona said in her serious tone

"Did i? Im terribly sorry So-Tan" Serafall apologized with a giggle, at which Sona got embarrassed for her older sisters choice of words.

Rias and Akeno giggled also, to which Sona grew more embarrassed

"You didnt have to call me that..." Sona muttered to herself

She and Tsubaki got up and exited out of the clubroom, Sona having to drag Saji out of the room as he wouldnt move a muscle

When they left, Rias and Akeno joined Issei, as a sudden brightness overcame the clubroom, blinding Issei for a moment

However, Rias, Akeno and Serafall weren't bothered by the light. After all, they were the ones who planned out this event

When Issei recovered from the blinding light, he couldn't believe what he was seeing

Rias, Akeno, Serafall, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, even Kiba, had their arms up in the air, apparently in a cheer

At the same time, they shouted "Surprise!" to Issei, who couldnt help but to smile

Ophis did none of this, but simply smiled at the festivity that was occurring within the clubroom

Issei's mouth formed into a wide grinned, and he held his hands together, holding them close to his chest

"Everyone... I wasnt expecting this much..."

He started shedding tears of joy, as everyone else's smiles grew wider along with Issei's

Rias, Akeno and Serafall approached him with gifts wrapped in different designs of wrapping paper

"Here, enjoy!" The three girls said in perfect unision, and smiled at their widest

Issei was instantly engulfed as all the girls went towards him to give their gifts to him

Kiba sighed and smiled, tossing his gift at him, at which Issei caught it just in time

Opening the box with a sense of curiosity, his eyes widened when he saw what was inside

It was a DVD, but not just any DVD: it was the newest porno disc that He, Matsuda and Motohama wanted to see so badly

and it was right in his hands

Recovering, Issei went over and hugged Kiba out of happiness, whereas Kiba sighed while smiling

"I really didnt want to get that myself, but i thought you may have wanted it..." he said

"Now that i have this, my life is complete!" Issei said to himself happily in his mind

The next person to give Issei their gift was Xenovia

She walked up to him, while everyone was distracted, and handed him a simple box

Wondering what it could be, Issei opened it

What was inside, was a whole box of condoms

Seeing this, Issei realized instantly where Xenovia was getting at, an put the box away so the others wouldnt see. Xenovia, however, was cofused

"Why do you not like my gi-"

Xenovia was quickly cut off as Asia saw what was in the box, and clamped a hand over her mouth, her other hand pinching Issei's cheek.

Asia was once told what these things were by Kiryuu, and she wouldnt allow such a thing to happen. not with her Issei

breaking out of her grip, Xenovia and Asia began to argue, while Issei felt someone tapping his shoulder

Turning around, he saw Ophis holding out something in her hand

It was a simple black string that you would find on a necklace

The main point of focus was what was laced onto that string

a bright, polished, and shiny piece of deep green, almost emerald, shale was adorned onto the string. or was it a piece of shale at all?

Ophis saw Issei's confusion, and explained what it actually was

"I, have went to the west to get this. what you see is the scale of a western dragon"

Upon hearing this, he smiled. this gift was about the most modest anyone has ever gave him

"it also functions as a good luck charm" Ophis also said, following what she said before

Immediately, he took the necklace and put it around his neck, smiling at Ophis

"Thank you for this gift Ophis, i love it" He said

Hearing him say that, Ophis couldnt help but to smile

All throughout the rest of the day, he received other gifts from the other girls

Even over cake, the argument between Xenovia and Asia did not conclude

Elsewhere, in the Realm of the Dead...

From a small orb, a dangerous figure watched over the actions taking place at the Hyoudou residence

A little bit later, it switched views to see Apophis resting in a cave, after a fresh meal of human flesh

"So, Apophis has not killed the Sekiryutei..." The figure, Hades, said

"Then it is time I joined in" Hades stood up from his Throne, and walked out of his Palace in the Realm of the Dead

Some of his Grim Reapers tried to follow, only to be stopped by Hades, as he said "Its time"

The Grim Reapers knew what this meant, and immediately returned to their posts

Hades continued to walk, until he reached a small black box, which stood in front of him

Opening it, Hades eyed a certain person chained up within the box

The person was Cao Cao, and he was condemmed to the Realm of the Dead by Indra

But that will change today, for this upcoming future will generate chaos far greater than any event known to the devils, Fallen angels, and Angels alike

Cao Cao lifted up his head weakly to look at Hades, his face looking to be aged almost 10 years

His right eye was now a charred black from when Issei sprayed Samael's blood onto it, which weakened him drastically to be defeated, but he escaped with Georg away from the underworld.

Indra found them later, and sent them to the Realm of the Dead, after taking their Longinus.

"H...H-Hades?" Cao Cao said in such a low tone you could barely hear him

"I am here to free you. tell me, do you want revenge upon the Underworld?" Hades asked, which Cao Cao nodded

"Y-Yes...those damn devils...and Sekiryuutei..." Cao Cao whispered, remembering his loathing towards Issei for the battle they fought, but Issei won due to the process where his right eye was destroyed

"Then it shall be. remain still Cao Cao, and you shall have your revenge" Hades raised a hand, and a bright light consumed him and Cao Cao

When it faded, Hades was nowhere to be seen, but Cao Cao was released, free from his chains

Now returned to a healthy condition, he flexed his arms and cracked his neck

"Ah...that felt good" He commented when he stretched his arm out

For some odd reason, he felt many more times powerful than what he should be

Putting that aside, Cao Cao later freed Georg from his prison, after planning what to do once they were out of the Realm of the Dead

"Cao Cao...!" Georg said in a surprised voice, in the same condition as Cao Cao before Hades released him: Worn, weak, and bloody

"Georg, its time for our revenge. lets get out of here" Cao Cao told him, and Georg nodded

Exiting out of the Realm of the Dead, the two sought out Indra for their Longinus: They will be needing them for the upcoming storm that would soon set on the underworld, and the rest of the world

**Chapter 6 is complete! along with taking a break, i have been brainstorming ideas for the upcoming chapters. do continue to enjoy my story, and as always: I will start writing chapter 7 Immediately! goodbye for now everyone!**


End file.
